Quirks
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: (Cold Coffee oneshot continuation) "He has his quirks but she loves him just the same." Fluff, humor.


**A/N: Cold Coffee Dick and Cassie. (Cold Coffee is a Wonderwing Drabble Collection by me) Difference with this Dick is that he's still Robin :D **

* * *

**Quirks**

* * *

He's laying there, on his bed, staring at her. She was sitting up -her hands fiddling around. "What are you going, Cass?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "Oh, um," a blush appeared on her face. "I'm just...it's kind of weird...picking the side of my hand." He pulls her right hand and looks at it. The side of her hand was peeling.

"Why do you do that?" he was amused and concerned all at once.

"Like when I practice with the punching bag or fight, sometimes the skin on my hands start peeling so I peel it off to get rid of the dead skin. I do it when it bothers me and sometimes when I'm bored," she turned red. "It's sort of weird I know."

"Sort of, but you're cute," he gives her a kiss. It made him feel a little better that this perfect girl was human. He pulls her back to the bed, in his arms. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Sleep or _sleep?_"

He laughed."Sleep."

"Do you have any quirks?"

He looked at her and blinked. It was like asking the quirkiest guy if he was quirky and he was the quirkiest guy. "I like to play with words."

"Besides that."

"You don't think that's weird?"

"No."

It's another reason why he loves her. Everyone thought his word play was weird and always told him to stop but she didn't. "Surely you find something strange about me."

"Well at first I did," she admitted. "Like how you always wanted to be near me - how you clung to me - and did everything you could to impress me but you grew on me. There's nothing wrong with you."

Test time. Messing with her was fun. "So you don't think it's weird that I like to read dictionaries for fun to discover words that I can mess with?"

"No," she smiled. "I like it when you do. When you read dictionaries, you're reading them like you're reading some amazing adventure book. Sometimes I see you gasp or frown." She had been to his room before and literally, he has a bookshelf of nothing but dictionaries.

"How about me going to anime conventions and dressing up as myself and comparing my costume with the others?"

She laughed. She remembered it. He asked her to go with him and she did. She remembered him freaking out the whole day and she had to take pictures of him with the other Robins. It was kind of funny, how he fangirled over himself and got giddy when he saw so many people that were fans of him. It's even more funny that the cosplayers didn't even know he was the real Robin. He just blended in perfectly, stealth mode. "It's kind of cute."

"How about me and my obsession with technology? How I made you camp out all night with me to get a new computer?"

She smiled. She remembered that. He was so excited over his new computer and they waited in line as if he was a little child waiting to go on a kiddy ride. "You're nerdy," she kissed him. "But I like that about you."

"Hey! I'm dorky and quirky but I'm not nerdy."

"_Mhmm,_" she said going along with him.

"I'm not nerdy," he was indignant.

"_Okay,_ you're not, now let's get some sleep."

"Do you think I'm nerdy?"

Cassie chuckled. "Yes, but it's cute."

"No _you're_ cute. Nerdy is _not_ cute."

"Nerdy is cute. And I'm a nerd too."

"No, you're not."

"I am," she chuckled. "I fangirl every time I see my childhood heroes in person."

"That's normal though."

"No it's not." Cassie wasn't sure if he loved her that all her flaws didn't matter or if he was so blinded by love that he didn't notice her own quirks. "I'm a nerd too."

"No, you're perfect," he emphasized. She was his Cass and she was nothing but perfect. "You're fun. You're nice. You're sweet. You're beautiful."

"I'm perfect to you because you like me."

"No, I love you," his tone was dry. He hated it when she used the word "like" when it was clear that he was crazy in love with her. He had been since the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Okay, love and you're perfect to me too because I -

"Love?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Can you say it in a full sentence?" he grinned, blushing.

Cassie touched his hair lovingly and nodded. "You're perfect to me because I love you."

He nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"I know," she sighed, snuggling his chest. She pulled the sheets over them and grinned. He has on his necklace. He got it at their date at a science museum. There was this contest and the person who answered the most questions right gets a necklace and of course, he won it. At first, she refused to like him because he was nerdy but he was persistent. He chased after her for a long time and she fell for him.

"You still owe me a Hot Chocolate Day."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: for you Jason/Cassie shippers, I made another oneshot :D**


End file.
